pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon/Miscellaneous Items
1: This wiki page is updated with the changes from the developer's latest release "[https://github.com/hmdzl001/SPS-PD/releases/download/2019Spring/SPS2019SpringFestival.apk Part 3 - Time Cave".] 2: Only items that are totally new or changed in relation to Sprouted are mentioned in this section. Potions and Scrolls New Scroll: Sacrifice. It is obtained as a drop from enemies before the hero has killed 100 enemies in a challenge level (sewers, prison, caves, city). Four Scrolls of Sacrifice are in total obtainable. On the first read, the hero gets a free +5 HP. On the second, the hero gets a free +1 str. Reading any more will grant +1 Str. and reduce HP by anywhere between 5 times the amount of sacrifices used and 20% of the user's current HP. Potions and Scrolls now show icons based on their identity, similarly to Shattered. Potions of Frost don't make other potion bottles shatter when drunk accidentally. Potions of Experience grant also the Blessed buff. Potions of Invisibility also grant an Attack Up buff. Potions of Levitation when shattered, release a confusing gas, like they do in Shattered. They also grant a Defense Up buff. Potions of Mending now grant a Regeneration buff similar to YAPD or the mushroom effect of Sprouted, but for a very long time. If they are shattered, they spawn sunlight that heals everything within, potentially including enemies like Fly Swarms that drop Potions of Mending and split on hit. Potions of Mind Vision '''grant also the Treasure Search ability. '''Potions of Might give +15 max HP instead of +5 max HP and +1 Strength, and no longer always transmute into Potions of Strength. Potions of Purification also grant the Holy Light buff. Potions of Strength also fill the hero’s HP. Scrolls of Lullaby grant also the Attack Down and armor Break to enemies buffs. Scrolls of Lullaby, Rage, Psionic Blast and Terror don't make the Shopkeeper flee, who is in general invincible, and can’t be bothered by anything. Pets and the Sad Ghost as well aren’t affected by these scrolls, but Mirror Images are. Scrolls of Magic Mapping and Blue Berries no longer show the locations of hidden traps or hidden doors but still show keys and loot (named by the game as the Treasure Search ability). Scrolls of Magic Mapping work in the Sokoban levels, but not blue berries. Scrolls of Psionic Blast don’t instantly kill enemies that gain a Defense buff after the first hit (like the Troll Warrior in prison and caves) or enemies that divide (like the Demon Goo in the demon halls). Scrolls of Recharging now give an Arcane buff in addition to a Recharging buff, like Shattered, but not an instant full recharge of wands like Sprouted. Scrolls of Regrowth are not unique drops from the Leader Rat/Rat Boss and the Sokoban floors anymore, but rare items that can also be sold in the Dolyahaven shops for 2500 gold. Dolyahaven is the best place to use them for farming dew and seeds, as it is a very big floor with no aggressive characters. Scrolls of Upgrade can level equipment up to +15 regardless of dungeon level, and Scrolls of Magical Infusion can increase weapon and armor level beyond +15 when it isn't reinforced, also regardless of dungeon level. It is possible for the hero to have level +10 equipment already by level 7 or 8, or even from the Sewers, if he/she had decided to open graves and the wraiths dropped some of these scrolls. Players are not advised to do so though, because they can have the same result with the Dew Vial, if they wait, and not waste the somewhat limited scrolls (with a +15 Lucky Charm equipped when the hero was robbing graves, and with a relative success in all 4 of the sokoban puzzles, the hero will have approximately 100-110 Scrolls of Upgrade and Magical Infusion by end-game). Rings Every ring caps its power at level 30, at which point upgrades will cease to provide benefits. Rings are also the only euippable items along with artifacts that get identified just by getting them equipped (unlike artifacts, some turns must pass before they get identified). The +30 level cap means that many rings are not as effective as they could be in Sprouted, so even though there's a third ring slot, it will be rare for them to be the focus of most of the player's upgrades. Half of the rings that have an effect on hero stats which are displayed in the hero tab, like the Rings of Accuracy and Evasion, don't show their effect on the hero stats displayed, but the Rings of Magic and Might do. New Rings / Specific Ring Changes Ring of Accuracy, when it is upgraded to +10 or near that, can make melee hits accurate even against enemies with very high evasion like Wraiths. Along with the Ring of Sharpshooting they also allow the Huntress to use the Boomerang in melee range with excellent accuracy and damage output, especially if she has chosen the Sniper subclass. Ring of Energy (new in relation to Sprouted) grants quicker recharging to wands. Ring of Force now acts only as a Tier-2 weapon in terms of its damage with no weapon equipped. However, it is now better with other weapons equipped, as it adds about 6.67% damage per level, so that melee damage at +15 is doubled, and at +30 is tripled. game’s description about the Ring of Force offering double damage at level 30 is not accurate. Ring of Haste now applies to pets as well as players, so players with pets don't have to waste time waiting around, until level 9. Unfortunately, at level 10 of the ring the pets slow down and there is also no option to slow down the player to keep up with the pet, like there is in Sprouted. It is advised that the hero leaves the Ring of Haste at +9, if he/she wants it equipped and a pet being close to him/her at the same time. Ring of Magic adds 1 Magic Power per level enhancing the wands' damage, instead of adding new levels to the player's wands. When upgraded to +30 and equipped by the Battlemage, in combination with a highly upgraded offensive wand, it can help one-shot enemies even in the last two battles with Mirror Otiluke and Zot (apart from the bosses, of course). Ring of Might's strength gain has been heavily nerfed to only 1 Strength every 5 levels. This means that the strength gain is only useful by the mid game (+1) until late game (+2), but to compensate, its maximum HP boost is now much stronger than before and starts from the first upgrade (L1 +10 HP – L10 100 HP). There is no Ring of Wealth in the game anymore, and its only equivalent is Lucky Charm, obtainable in the Safe Room/Sweet home. The Lucky Charm can only be ugraded up to +15 so it'' does not completely guarantee Scrolls of Upgrade or Magical Infusion from wraiths'', like the +28 Ring of Wealth does in Sprouted, but only gives a much better chance for them (approximately a +15 Lucky Charm gives a 50% to 75% drop chance from 4 wraiths - but there can be fewer instances of 0%, 25% or 100% also). Lastly, an upgraded Lucky Charm has a very positive effect on item generation in regular levels, but its item generation effect is nerfed in both Thief King’s’ Lair and the Wisdom Trial. Wands Apart from weapons, the class of items which is more heavily reworked in Special Surprise Pixel Dungeon is Wands: only seven of the original thirteen Sprouted wands remain in the game, and from these only one (the wand of Firebolt) with almost the same and not only similar function (like the Wands of Disintegration, Flock, Lightning, Magic Missile, Meteorite, Poison). There are also seven new for Sprouted wands (Acid, Blood, Charm, Flow, Freeze, Light, Thundercloud), making a total of 14 wands, of which the vast majority (12) are battle wands (the 2 totally non-battle wands are Charm and Flock). Also, wand bolts now travel through grass instead of trampling it and dissipating. Instead of the random Wand sprites of Vanilla and Sprouted Pixel Dungeon, the fixed sprites of Shattered's wands are used. However, some wands are completely different from Shattered's wands, with the Wand of Thundercloud being entirely new (in the sense that it is not existing in any other mod either as sprite or function). Wands can also be cursed, unlike Sprouted and like Shattered, but they don't seem to behave any differently when cursed and don't have negative levels, unlike any other form of cursed equipment. Lastly, wands do not get identified through use, not even from the Mage. List of New Wands (new in relation to Sprouted) Wand of Acid: Uses Wand of Regrowth sprite from Shattered and applies Caustic Ooze to enemies, like its equivalent in Easier Sprouted Pixel Dungeon. Wand of Blood: Uses Wand of Corruption sprite from Shattered and saps enemy health and heals its user. Most of the wand’s description by the game is copied and pasted from the Wand of Corruption in Shattered and is therefore misleading, apart from the damage indicator and the mention of its healing function – the wand of Blood never corrupts enemies. Wand of Charm: Uses Wand of Transfusion sprite from Shattered and temporarily charms and amoks enemies, like in Yet Another Pixel Dungeon. Wand of Flow: Uses Wand of Warding sprite, an unused sprite from Shattered, and works in a similar way to how the Wand of Telekinesis in the original Sprouted was used to affect mobs (or the wand of Blast Wave in Shattered). It knocks a single enemy back, hurts it, and causes it to become Wet. If the enemy is knocked into a wall, it gets paralyzed for a turn and dealt 1 extra damage. Wand of Freeze: Borrowed from Shattered and ESPD, and is exactly the same as them, aside from its name. It uses the Shattered sprite, slows, potentially freezes and deals extra damage to fiery monsters, but deals much less damage after the non fiery enemy is chilled or frozen. Wand of Light: Borrowed from Shattered and ESPD, and is exactly the same as them, aside from its name. It uses the Wand of Prismatic Light Shattered sprite, lights, blinds and deals extra damage to demonic and evil monsters. Wand of Meteorite: Uses Wand of Blast Wave's sprite from Shattered, it summons an explosion of rocks at the target, turning flammable tiles into embers and dealing massive damage to enemies, with a chance to paralyze them as well. It consumes all of its charges at once, dealing some extra damage per charge consumed. Apart from its totally new name, it is similar, but not same with the Wand of Avalanche in Sprouted. Wand of Thundercloud: Until level 9 it creates an area of electrical storm that paralyzes and deals continuous shock damage to all enemies that are in its radius (similarly to the Wand of Disruption field of No Name Yet Pixel Dungeon), but at level 10, if it has full 10 charges, it creates a small grey and yellow immovable turret, which zaps approximately 10 successive lightning bolts to enemies, which deal same damage with a L10 Wand of Lightning bolt, and finally dissolves away. The turret does not zap enemies at melee range and in this case uses a weak melee ability. If an enemy is zapped with the wand in 10 charges, the turret will be created on a tile next to the enemy. Lastly, if the +10 wand has less than 10 charges, it will create the area of electrical storm of the previous levels. All the wand's available charges get spent by one zap. List of Changed Wands Wand of Disintegration: Uses Wand of Disintegration sprite from Shattered, It begins with a beam range of 2 tiles and gains 1 tile per upgrade, reaching 12 tiles range by level +10. For a Battlemage build that includes a highly upgraded wand, this is probably the third best choice, based on the damage output. It is also one of the two starter Mage wands. Wand of Firebolt: Uses Wand of Fireblast sprite from Shattered, but still sets a single enemy or tile in fire like Sprouted, and doesn’t create a fire cloud. It has one, but very important difference from Sprouted, that it doesn’t backfire anymore when it gets upgraded to high levels. For a Battlemage build that includes a highly upgraded wand, this is probably the best choice in SPS-PD, based on the damage output. Wand of Flock: Uses Wand of Living Earth sprite, an unused sprite from Shattered, and is very much nerfed, compared to its Sprouted equivalent: it can only summon one sheep, and that sheep can't activate item drops from item switches (the ones with the $ sign) in Sokoban levels, but only key drops, so it has lost most of the utility it has in Sprouted. The only point to upgrading it is to increase its amount of charges. Wand of Lightning: Uses the Wand of Lightning from Shattered. It has only one, but important difference from Sprouted, that its damage output is worse compared to most of the other offensive wands, so unlike Sprouted and Shattered, it is definitely not a candidate for using Scrolls of Upgrade on it for a Battlemage build. Wand of Magic Missile: Cannot be disenchanted and is very much stronger in damage than its Sprouted equivalent. Has from the start one more charge in comparison to all the other wands. For a Battlemage build that includes a highly upgraded wand, this is probably the second best choice based on the damage output. It is also one of the two starter Mage wands. Wand of Poison: Uses the withdrawn Wand of Venom sprite from Shattered, but still poisons a single enemy like Sprouted, and doesn’t create a poisonous cloud. Note: The wand’s description by the game is copied and pasted from the Wand of Venom in Shattered when it was still in use and is therefore misleading. Lastly, wands cannot be equipped by the Battlemage anymore, so they can't have any additional effect as melee. 'Wands’ Damage' Regarding their damage, with the exception of the Wand of Firebolt, battle wands are ranked rather differently from their existing equivalents in Sprouted, based on their maximum damage at level 1 and 10 (the ranking proceeds from strongest to weakest): 1) Wand of Firebolt 0-10/10-70 2) Wand of Magic Missile 2-6/12-56 3) Wand of Disintegration 2-8/12-48 4) Wand of Light 3-6/13-46 5) Wand of Acid 2-6/12-46 6) Wand of Freeze 5-10/15-43 7) Wand of Meteorite (Avalanche) 0-6/10-36 8) Wand of Lightning 5-10/15-35 9) Wand of Thundercloud X 10 10) Wand of Flow 1-5/11-35 11) Wand of Blood 0-6/10-26 Notes: The game message for the Wand of Poison doesn't note their minimum and maximum damage but because of their DoT effects it is hard to specify what overall damage they have. The Wands of Charm and Flock do not deal any damage. In summary, the wands in Special Surprise Pixel Dungeon in relation to Sprouted are Familiar and Similar: Wands of Disintegration, Firebolt, Flock, Lightning, Magic Missile, Meteorite (Avalanche), Poison (7). New: Wands of Acid, Blood, Charm, Flow, Freeze, Light, Thundercloud (7). Extinct: Amok, Blink, Regrowth, Slowness, Teleportation, Telekinesis (6). In the Old Wandmaker’s quest, the player should take into account that the game makes the distinction between battle and non battle wands rather randomly because most of its wands are offensive, and the Wandamker will give as battle wand reward a Wand of Acid / Blood / Disintegration / Firebolt / Freeze / Light / Lightning and as non battle wand reward a Wand of Charm / Flock / Flow / Meteorite / Poison / Thundercloud. Artifacts Artifacts are no longer unique but only rare drops. It's possible to find or buy multiples of the same artifact, but not to have two or three of the same artifact equipped at the same time. Additionally, artifacts are no longer specific drops; the Master Thieves' Armband and Cape of Thorns are now found in all the same ways as other artifacts, instead of being limited to specific mob loot, and also can get transmuted as any other artifact. The only artifact that cannot get dropped or sold is the Cloak of Shadows, but it can also get transmuted (not there is any reason to do such a thing, nevertheless it can). Artifacts get instantly identified after getting equipped, showing their charges, unless they are cursed, in which case they have no charges until they get uncursed. List of New Artifacts (new in relation to Sprouted) Ethereal Chains: New for Sprouted, borrowed from Shattered and with exactly the same function they have there, pulling enemies and getting upgraded by killing enemies while they are equipped. Due to the existence of Jump Shoes for all classes, they have lost part of their unique value, but are still very useful at killing piranhas and are complementary to the jump shoes. There seems to be a bug in the Ethereal Chains, as they sometimes stop getting upgraded at some point with no reason, or don't get upgraded at all. Glass Totem: Totally new in general, this artifact gains both charges and upgrades from killed mobs. It has no passive effect, but when activated, will give the option to grant either a +20% attack up buff or a +20% defense up buff. Robot DMT: It can get dropped from the Spider Queen at floor 15 or found as loot in the dungeon. Totally new in general too, this artifact gains charges very slowly over time when equipped, and is upgraded every time it is used. It has no passive effect, but when it is used by choosing the "simulate" option, a "Try to analysis:..." game message will appear, with different names following, depending on the buff it will randomly get applied: * Patience - Invisibility for 50 turns, * Soul - Dew Drop buff for 50 turns, * Integrity - Mind Vision for 80 turns, * Branery (bravery) - 20% attack up and defense up buff for 100 turns, * Preseverance (perseverance) - Blessed buff for 50 turns. * Chaos errror: a "no text found" option also appears in the Robot DMT, which creates a useless "error wand/melee/ranged weapon". Branery, Chaos Error and Preseverance are more often applied as the Robot DMT gets upgraded. Friendship analysis currently has no effect, but is intended to have an effect on pets. At +10 when unequipped a "determination" option also appears, that if gets selected, leads to a save game screen, but the robot DMT is gone afterwards. List of Changed Artifacts Alchemist's toolkit: Apart from its familiar use in brewing more potions with less seeds, it is used for cooking, and also up to two extra ingredient slots are added, when it is upgraded first to +6 and then to +10, allowing for cooking recipes with very powerful effects. Unlike Sprouted, no potion gets consumed through the procedure of brewing mixtures while trying to upgrade the toolkit. Cape of Thorns: No longer drops specifically from DM-300 and can get transmuted, in all the rest is the same with Sprouted. Cloak of Shadows: Its functionality is changed to match changes made in newer versions of Shattered. While the Cloak is active, charges will be expended. When all charges are consumed, the hero is forced out of invisibility. Activating the Cloak consumes one charge and every three turns spent in stealth consumes one charge. A charge is restored after 50 turns. Dried Rose: It is more similar to the Shattered equivalent, as the Sad Ghost can equip weapons and armor, starting with a strength requirement of 13 at L1 and reaching 18 at L10. The Red Wraiths that spawn when it is cursed (and Red Wraiths in general), have a high probability to drop rings, but not a Ring of Wealth (which is removed in general from SPS-PD). The Sad Ghost is sometimes bugged when summoned along with a pet, as it can disappear when the hero goes down a floor without a pet and come back to get it and it can also make the game crash if summoned along with a pet in a challenge. Another bug is that the hero might stop finding rose petals before the Dried Rose gets fully upgraded. Lastly, the Sad Ghost when killed, either by the hero or an enemy, has a low chance of dropping a very useful T2 Wraith Breath weapon, that cannot get obtained otherwise. Eye of Skadi: It is renamed from Sprouted’s Ring of Frost and works similarly to it, freezing enemies when its function, Ice Blast, is used. The Eye of Skadi gets upgraded though by adding stone ore to it: 1 Stone ore gives 1 XP to the Eye, that will reach +10 after 20 stone ores are added. Horn of Plenty: It is same with its Sprouted equivalent, but there is a minor bug while it gets upgraded: while it receives food and upgrades, a “No text found” message is displayed by the game, nevertheless the Horn gets upgraded. Like Sprouted, it needs 10 regular food rations to reach +10 level, or a combination of any other food that added together will sum up to -3000 Hunger. A 1/10 full Horn of Plenty will satisfy +35 hunger, a 2/10 +70 and a 10/10 +350 hunger (or +55/110/.../550, if hunger is 800 as hunger fulfillment is multiplied by 1.5 as with all food items). Upgrading it will not affect its hunger fulfillment but only its recharge rate. Like Sprouted it's avery good candidate fro upgrading it to +10 and then transmuting it to an other artifact, but as it needs a lot of food items to reach +10, the hero should wait for late game to do it, when he.she will have gathered a lot of food. Master Thieves' Armband: No longer drops specifically from thieves, can get transmuted and upgraded to +10 grants a 50% chance of successful stealing without having any charges at all (and smaller chances in lower upgrades) but apart from that it is the same with its Sprouted equivalent. It gets charged by picking gold with the hero having it equipped, and upgraded by using it while shopping. previous versions of SPS-PD it wasn't letting the hero steal, but instead the hero was geting discounted by up to 100%, if the Armband had enough charge, when buying items and also granted permanent dicount without any charges when upgraded. This function is currently removed. Ring of Disintegration: It is removed from SPS-PD. Sandals of Nature: Same with Sprouted, apart from the fact that their ability to spawn yellow, red and violet dew has been nerfed. Even as +10 Greaves of Natures they almost always spawn white dew, rarely yellow and red and never violet. They need 3 different seeds to get upgraded to +3 Shoes of Nature, 6 to get upgraded to +6 Boots of Nature, and 9 to get upgraded to +10 Greaves of Nature. Unstable Spellbook: Doesn't index scrolls that need to get added for it to get upgraded anymore. Instead, it only receives “EXP” from scrolls to level up, like the Ring of Disintegration and Ring of Frost in Sprouted do. Each scroll gives a different amount of XP to the Spellbook: Scrolls of Lullaby and Terror give 5 XP, Scrolls of Identify, Magic Mapping, Psionic Blast, Recharging and Teleportation give 10, Scrolls of Remove Curse, Magical Infusion, Regrowth, Sacrifice and Upgrade give 15 XP (obviously there is absolutely no point in feeding it with Scrolls of Regrowth, Upgrade, Sacrifice or Magical Infusion). The Spellbook reaches +10 level after it has received 420 XP in sum. The upgraded Spellbook will now choose randomly between casting a normal Scroll and an enhanced Scroll (similarly to how it used to work in Shattered). For example, it may cast regular Recharging, or it may cast enhanced Recharging that grants double recharge rate for 10 turns, and then normal recharge rate for 20 turns afterwards, or regular Mirror Image that creates mirror images once, and enhanced that creates mirror images many times. In summary: New Artifacts: Ethereal Chains, Glass Totem, Robot DMT. Removed Artifact: Ring of Disintegration. Same Artifacts: Talisman of Foresight, Timekeeper’s Hourglass. Similar Artifacts: Alchemist’s Toolkit, Cape of Thorns, Chalice of Blood, Cloak of Shadows, Dried Rose, Eye of Skadi, Horn of Plenty, Master Thieves’ Armband, Sandals of Nature, Unstable Spellbook. New or Changed Mushrooms and Plants / Changes in Alchemy * Alchemy’s interface is borrowed from previous Shattered, before the great alchemy rework. * Blandfruit plants always drop also a berry. * Mighty fruit (Blandfruit + Phase Pitcher), like its Potion of Might equivalent, doesn’t give +1 Strength anymore, but only +15 HP. * New Mushroom: Green Spore, gives short-term Dew Charge when eaten. * New Plant: Seed Pod plant like Shattered with a rainbow-colored seed. It doesn't relate to any specific potion, so cooking three seeds will always result in random potions, and trying to cook a blandfruit with this will result in a still-uncooked blandfruit. * Phase Pitcher is no longer restricted to weapons of the same tier (i.e. throwing a glaive in it might give back a knuckleduster or vice versa) and due to the artifacts not being unique drops anymore, it can rarely drop back the same artifact. Also, heroes are now allowed to place multiple Phase Pitchers and Upgrade Eaters in a level. Nevertheless, this will break one of the plants, rendering it useless by causing it to ignore items that are thrown in. Don't do it. * Starflower, when stepped on, gives the Strength buff, which is the Fury buff of Sprouted renamed, that is one extra strong hit. * Upgrade Eaters are no longer limited to 15. Other new or changed items * Ankhs are now stackable, but don't fit into any bag other than the player's main backpack. * Bombs, along with the Performer’s Shovel, can break any wall, even those of Mini Boss floors, Locked Rooms and Pit Rooms (oddly enough, the only walls they can’t break would be rather soft in the real world: dark gold veins and the “air wall” of the pit rooms). This function becomes very handy if the hero wants to take a pet along in a mini boss fight, can’t find a key to a locked room or wants to avoid the damage of falling in a pit room from the floor above. Bombs can’t destroy traps or dew. * Honeypots dropped in Phase Pitchers or Wells of Transmutation don’t produce Steel Honeypots anymore, and the item is generally removed from the game. A Steel Bee is currently unavailable as a pet.. * Magic Hammers are SPS-PD's equivalent to the Dwarf Demon Hammers of Sprouted, that open the exit to the next floor in Demon Halls. They work exactly the same with Sprouted, apart from the fact that in SPS-PD one is needed also in floor 24 to free the exit tofloor 25. * New Item: Ghost Elevator. Yog-Dzewa drops this, allowing the hero to travel up and down regular floors with ease, however, pets will not be taken along. It is sort of an alternative version of Lloyd’s Beacon, it doesn’t get equipped though, and only teleports the hero and not enemies. * Norn Stones are renamed to Magic Stones and are dropped by DM-300, Golems in the Dwarven Metropolis and are also sold in Dolyahaven. Unlike Sprouted, all classes and not only the Huntress can find Green Magic Stones. Lastly, as there are no Dolyahaven Mines and no Gullins in SPS-PD, no Norn/Magic Stones drop there or from them anymore. * The pickaxe is now upgradeable and is similar to a T3 weapon as it has a strength requirement of 14, deals 10-22 damage, and has a damage scaling of +3/+3 (this info is available in the game code but it is not shown in the game message). If the hero has no other T3 weapons available, he/she could use an upgraded pickaxe, but it is a weapon without any extra attibutes or bonus, so it should be a last choice, apart from its use against bats in the Blacksmith quest. *Upgrade Goos are renamed to “Upgrade items” but work exactly the same with Sprouted. Category:SPecial Surprise Pixel Dungeon